


Sweetly Echoed

by oiyukis



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: There’s a hand on his thigh and another pressed against his cheek, and Kamui can hear the whistle of the kettle drifting into the room but he can’t bring himself to care.





	Sweetly Echoed

There’s a hand on his thigh and another pressed against his cheek, and Kamui can hear the whistle of the kettle drifting into the room but he can’t bring himself to care. Unfortunately, Kamui’s partner doesn’t seem to share his disinterest. Subaru moves back, half-leaning in Kamui’s space while his hand weighs heavily on Kamui’s thigh. Despite catching his breath, Subaru’s touch chases it right back out of him.

“I forgot about the tea,” Subaru admits with quiet awe.

Kamui can’t help but grin. Not much can make the Sumeragi heir, known for his professional composure, lose focus. It provokes a heady sort of reaction in Kamui: warmth swells in his chest, darkens his cheeks, and crawls over the tips of his ears.

Still, the empty space Subaru leaves behind as he hurries toward the kitchenette feels vast and lonely. Kamui tips his head against the back of the couch and breathes deep. A pleasant mix of cypress and lemongrass lingers in the air. It does less to calm Kamui's racing heart that it should.

When Subaru returns, a steaming mug in each hand, Kamui has pulled his feet up to the edge of the couch, toes curled against the cool temperature of the apartment. “Here.” Subaru offers the mug in his right hand. He’s taken the chance to collect himself by straightening out his shirt and smoothing down his hair. Kamui finds that he misses the unkempt version of Subaru, mostly because he had caused the fluster himself.

Kamui takes a drink as Subaru takes the opposite corner of the couch. A surprised hum works its way out of his throat. “This is--.”

“Good?” Subaru smiles over the rim of his mug. “Do you remember my last client?”

Kamui makes a noncommittal noise. Aside from Hokuto, Kamui doesn’t much care what happens to the people Subaru works with. All he remembers is that Subaru cleansed the spirit with little resistance and ended the night without a scratch, and that’s all that matters to him.

“She sent this as thanks,” Subaru says. “I thought you might enjoy it.”

Kamui does, and he says as much. He’s not a connoisseur, but he can taste the subtle mix of caramel and nuts beneath the strong, comforting chocolate. There’s a salty-sweet aftertaste that has Kamui running his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It tastes nothing at all like tea, which means Kamui loves it.

They settle into a comfortable silence, each nursing their mugs. Kamui glances at Subaru frequently, but each time Subaru is looking down, the steam from his drink rising in front of his face like a stick of burning incense.

“What are you working on now?” Kamui asks.

“Nothing yet,” Subaru says. “I called Grandmother to give my report, but she didn’t have anything new for me. I suppose at least for the night I’m unemployed.” He laughs whisper-soft under his breath.

Kamui shifts on the couch, tucking his legs beneath him and turning to face Subaru. “Oh?”

“I imagine Grandmother is asleep by now,” Subaru says. “There isn’t anyone back home brave enough to wake her even if a job came up.”

Kamui laughs. “You make her sound so intimidating.”

“She is,” Subaru hums. “Hokuto says that it’s part of her charm.”

Kamui unsuccessfully tries to stifle his laughter.

Subaru smiles at Kamui over the rim of his cup. “I hope you can meet her one day,” he says. “I think she would like you.”

Subaru’s words warm Kamui to the core. Of course Kamui has met Hokuto, but the thought of Subaru bringing him to Kyoto to meet the rest of his family…that’s big. Kamui’s chest swells with nascent affection and spills over before he can stop it.

Kamui sets his cup aside to free his hands. He rocks to his knees, balancing his weight with his hands on either side of Subaru’s body. “I want to meet her,” he says determinedly. “I want to meet everybody that’s important to you.”

Subaru’s eyebrows shoot up behind his bangs for a moment before his face contorts in a wide smile. He sets his cup aside as he drops his head, laughter bubbling up through his throat and spilling between them like a boiling kettle. “Oh, Kamui.” He looks up, eyes bright, and runs a hand back through his hair, holding it in place just long enough that his bangs fall back across his forehead in slight disarray. “You’re--.”

Kamui doesn’t bother to find out what Subaru thinks of his statement. He puts a hand on either side of Subaru’s face and surges forward. Their lips meet in a sound kiss, but Kamui hasn’t forgotten the state they’d been in when the kettle sounded. He wastes no time returning them to that moment, licking into Subaru’s mouth with surprising boldness.

Subaru makes a pleased noise deep in his throat. He settles back against the arm of the couch and Kamui follows after him, unwilling to break their kiss a second time. Subaru tastes like vanilla-sweetened matcha. Kamui has never been a fan of the taste, but there’s something about it being a part of Subaru that makes it addictive.

They trade slow, deep kisses for a while, heat kindling between them. Kamui relishes in the taste of Subaru, the subtle cloying buzz that’s left on his tongue after it twines with Subaru’s. He wonders what Subaru tastes. Chocolate, probably. Caramel and sugar. Subaru doesn’t care for sweets, but Kamui hopes he’s the exception.

Eventually, Kamui can’t ignore the heat burning low in his stomach. He feels too big for his skin, and Subaru’s body stretched out beneath his feels separated by a chasm rather than a few scant inches, centimeters, _oh_. Kamui hears himself gasp when their hips come into contact. They’ve never gotten this far before, and truthfully Kamui isn’t sure where to go from here. Though Subaru isn’t his first kiss, he’s Kamui’s first boyfriend, and Kamui wants them to be on the same page about what might be about to happen.

“Sit up?” Subaru requests suddenly.

It takes Kamui a moment to register the request, thoughts occupied as they are. He complies slowly, confused. Does Subaru want to stop? Has Kamui pushed for too much too fast? They’ve been dating for almost a year, and they’ve known each other longer, but maybe that isn’t long enough for Subaru to decide--.

Kamui’s thoughts are interrupted by Subaru’s hand pressing flat against his chest. He’s pushed lightly back against his side of the couch, shoulders resting firmly against the plush armrest. Subaru moves gracefully over him, knees weighing down the cushion on either side of Kamui’s thighs. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Kamui replies instantly. “Yes, yes, anything.”

Subaru is pink-cheeked and bemused. “Anything?” He lowers his head so that they’re nose-to-nose. “That’s reckless, Kamui.”

The sound of his name in that pleasant voice makes Kamui’s mouth run dry. He manages to suppress the full-body shiver, but not the shaky breath that sweeps hot across Subaru’s mouth.  “I mean it.”

“I know.” Subaru’s eyes are forest-dark, his face set in an expression Kamui has never seen before. Flushed, short of breath, brows heavy over hooded lids. Kamui files that picture away for later, and decides the look must be desire. Subaru is looking at Kamui beneath him and he likes what he sees. He likes Kamui’s admission, too, and the thought that Subaru thinks of him that way interests Kamui in new and exciting ways. 

Subaru has always been attractive to Kamui, but in this moment his usual cute nature has been utterly shattered. Subaru is _hot_.

Kamui reaches up to wind his fingers through Subaru’s hair and pulls him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Subaru takes the lead this time, licking his way into Kamui’s mouth in a move that Kamui had never thought he’d like before Subaru. He revels in the feel of Subaru’s hands on him, fisting first in the fabric of his shirt and then settling down at its hem. His fingers, bare, startle Kamui when they make contact with his stomach and the resulting contortion gives Subaru the idea to rake his nails feather-light down Kamui’s torso.

Arching his back brings Kamui’s hips flush to Subaru’s. Kamui’s dazed mind demands repetition. He rolls his hips blindly, groaning when Subaru’s breath stutters through their kiss. Kamui doesn’t know if he’s ever felt so good. Entirely consumed by Subaru, pinned beneath him, Kamui feels wanted.

“Subaru,” he pants. “ _Subaru_ , I want--.”

It doesn’t matter what Kamui wants. They’re both shaken by the sudden ring of the telephone, a shrill arrow right through the heart of the intimate atmosphere. They spring apart as if they’ve been burned, eyes wide and chests heaving. Neither of them speak as the phone trills itself to the answering machine. Moments later, the ringing begins again. They’re both silent for the moment, breathing each other’s air. Finally, Subaru sighs, and it tampers a bit of Kamui’s frustration that Subaru sounds reluctant. “I should get that.”

“I--.” Kamui cuts himself off. He wants to tell Subaru not to answer it. He wants to pull Subaru back down and kiss him until he forgets about the phone, the obligation, the entire damn city if it means they can spend a night together in peace. Instead, Kamui bites his tongue. He knows Subaru, and he knows if a case is so important that Subaru’s being called this late it means someone is in trouble. Subaru, with his big heart, will only blame himself. “Yeah. Okay.”

Subaru gets up off the couch with a frown and disappears from view. Kamui stays put, staring up at the ceiling as the trills cut off and Subaru’s soft voice questions the person on the other line. He lists nonchalant things in his head to calm his racing heart: he’d had eggs and rice for breakfast, he’s supposed to make plans with Hokuto to go shopping for winter clothes in the coming week, Subaru had tucked his hair behind his ears yesterday and Kamui’s heart had skipped a few beats. Kamui turns his focus to the phone call. He can tell from Subaru’s tone it isn’t the Revered Grandmother. Subaru probably comes off as polite to the person on the other end, but all Kamui hears is annoyance. It turns quickly to concern, proving Kamui’s initial thoughts correct. There’s trouble, and only Subaru can help.

Kamui’s brows furrow as he listens to Subaru’s quiet conversation. It seems cold, but sometimes Kamui wishes Subaru weren’t so selfless. He can’t help but think that someday, even if it comes years in the future, Subaru will reach his breaking point. He’s so kind, and so unwilling to back down. He’ll take on too much, or wear himself too thin. Kamui wants to be strong enough to protect him, but he isn’t sure enough of himself to know Subaru will want him around for that long.

He hopes Subaru will want him around that long. He hopes Subaru will want him around forever.

Suddenly, Subaru is in Kamui’s vision, peering over the back of the couch with guilt written across his face. “I have to go.”

“I figured,” Kamui says.

“I’m sorry,” Subaru adds.

“It’s okay.”

“I just--.” Subaru sighs. “I feel like this always happens.”

“It does. But I don’t mind.” A white lie, but one Kamui is fine with telling. “I get it.”

“But--.”

“I get it,” Kamui repeats firmly. “You have to help people. Hero of Tokyo, and all that.”

Subaru laughs a little. “I think you’re overstating what I do, but I appreciate it.”

Kamui smiles, but it thins quickly. Subaru is on the clock now, after all. “Be careful.”

“I will.”

“Don’t overexert yourself.”

“I won’t.”  

After a beat, Kamui adds, “Come back safe.”

Subaru’s answering smile is exceptionally fond.

Kamui follows Subaru to the door, watching the transformation of _Local Soft Boy_ to _Serious_ _Reliable Medium_. The red trench coat, garish on anyone else, is pulled over Subaru’s outfit. The hat, hanging on a hook by the door, is placed neatly on his head and adjusted with splayed, gloved fingers.

“Are you walking?”

“They have a car waiting already,” Subaru says, words accompanied by a quick eye-roll. He peeks over his shoulder, studying Kamui with open curiosity. “Do you want a ride home?”

Kamui moves to Subaru’s side, pitching his shoulder against the wall. “If you want me to,” he says. He’s shooting for casual, but he’s pretty sure Subaru sees the comment for what it is.

“You can stay if you want.” Subaru tilts his head and seems to come to some sort of agreement with himself. “You _should_ stay.”

“Okay,” Kamui grins. “I will.”

Subaru nods, and before Kamui can blink he’s being pulled by the elbow into a soft kiss. Then, a hard one. Then, a few more hard ones that leave him leaning on Subaru for support. Subaru finishes the series with a soft, chaste kiss that is so at odds with the preceding ones that Kamui is breathless all over again.

“I’ll be back soon,” Subaru says quietly. Kamui knows he really means ‘as soon as I can,’ but this time he really doesn’t mind.

“I’ll be here.”

Subaru smiles, gives Kamui a last parting kiss, and slips out the door. Kamui makes it back to the couch before he exhales loudly and melts into the plush cushions. He glances to the left; their mugs are still on the coffee table, set aside and forgotten in favor of other pursuits.

Kamui reaches out. His own cup is empty, but there’s some tea left in Subaru’s. Smiling to himself, Kamui drinks the rest. He savors the astringent taste: full-bodied, vegetal, and sweetly echoed by vanilla.   

Kamui presses his smile against the rim of the cup as if he’s receiving a kiss. It tastes just like Subaru.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  au where Kamui and Tokyo Babylon!Subaru exist in the same timeline and date. not much else to say about it. this might be the first thing i've finished in like 3 years
> 
> -
> 
> Changed the rating from M to T, but if someone thinks it should go back to M feel free to discuss with me


End file.
